Accepting ones fate
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: Atemu does not want to be Pharoah, his father rules like a tyrant. saying the people are evil. So he runs away, to find out the truth of his people by himself. YY
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer 

I do not own Yu-gi-oh. Such a shame I know. But hey. But this fic is my own. So hands off.

Yami: hey what took you so long?

KITG: well sorry. My monitor decided to blow up, so I couldn't see what I was doing. Give me a break.

Yami: that's no excuse.

KITG: what do you mean that's no excuse? I'm not rich like Kaiba. This is a mate's spare monitor as it is. Which I am eternally grateful for btw Tony.

Yami: well…just make sure it doesn't happen again.

KITG: yes sir (salutes)

Yugi: so what this one?

KITG: it another ancient Egypt fic. And don't worry; I'll keep up with the others one the go.

Yugi: well that's ok then.

Accepting Ones fate 

The stars of night blended into the hues of the day as Ra rose to greet his people. He shone his warmth and brilliance onto the palace of his son, the Pharaoh This golden, divine light illuminated another son. His hair was unto a star. Black blending to red tips. Blond bangs shot up to meld with the other colours like lighting, more blond bangs framed his exotic face. Making him have some mystery about him, for they hid the crimson eyes.

Upon his head was an especially made crown; no headdress would tame this wild hair. So this crown fit round it. In the centre was the eye of Ra. The gold shining in the sun, gold wings flowed back to join with the hair. To make it look as if the crown was part of him. Thus this was the new crown of Ra.  
This son of Ra leaned over his balcony more and sighed heavily, his form showing his depressed mood. Nothing would bring him out of this darkness, this mood ingrained now too deep for a court jester to waver. He looked over this city that he was to command after his father. Felt the atmosphere of fear his Father had bred. The palm trees swayed in what places they could grow, knowing no different. He saw lines of slaves, bound by rope or chains, being led to the slave market. He saw more and more slaves every time he looked, and more rich advisers growing fatter off the trade. While the people were near to starving. His father said it quelled the rebellious spirit. They would be too busy queuing for food, than worrying about attacking the Pharaoh. The dust blew through the streets, kicked up by Camels, and a horse. Those horses were few and far between, only the rich would dare to own one. And so this son greeted the day as any other. With dread of what it would hold, for a new day meant more torture, not of the physical, but of the mental. His father the Pharaoh would enter soon, and begin to drum into him a life he did not want to lead. This pharaoh held the country with an iron fist, beatings, executions, anything to break the spirit of the people. But this Son of Ra did not want to rule that way; he wanted to help his people. His mother had been able to temper his Fathers spirit somewhat, but after her death he had grown worse that before. He wanted to escape this life, be anywhere but here.  
"Atemu my son, have you risen?" came a deep voice from outside the teen chamber  
"Yes father" Atemu sighed heavily again. Though he knew it would not be the last he did so. This would be Pharaoh turned from the view and walked to the large ornate doors. His personal slave came forward, bowing low to open the door for him. This slave had been with him for many years, he knew not to disturb Atemu when he was at the balcony, he also knew to act afraid of him in his father's presence. Made life easier for the both of them.  
"Atemu, Follow me Now!" the voice commanded of his son, no quarter given. So Atemu broking no argument followed the form of his father. He found his gaze travelling to his father's crown. The head dress so big he wondered how he could keep his neck straight. In his hands he carried the crook and flail. All Pharaohs before and after would carry these; in the right hand was the crook, this gold and blue striped staff, made with acacia wood, bathed in gold. Then blue pained sequentially. This was shaped into a crook at the end. In the left was the flail the staff was the same, but instead of the crook, was a peace of fabric attached to the end the colour was also the same, gold silk wrapped in blue.

They continued to walk down the richly painted hallways. Gods were shown here and there on the painted mosaics. Atemu's heart became heavier the closer they came to the throne room, people shied away and bowed in fear at their passing, he was being painted by the same brush as his father, he hated this. Finally they came to the throne room, the richly decorated room failing to impress him, the red silks blending with gold and blue no longer making him fill with pride. The throne lost its lustre to his eyes, too steeped in blood. The statue of Horus seemed to cry out at the atrocities it had to bear witness to each day. If the scales of Ma'at stood before them, he knew the feather would be higher than his father's heart.  
He sat done on his throne beside his father as was expected. He saw the people coming in, they begged for food, shelter, and mercy. But they found none from his father. He sat sentencing many to death, for nearly nothing. For daring to beg, or waste a gods time. All Atemu could do was watch, his face a mask of impassiveness. But inside he was breaking, crying, how could he rule like this? But then there was part of him, the seed of uncertainty his father had planted too deep to be ignored. "What if his father was right? What if the people deserved this?"  
"Atemu" He was snapped from his thoughts by his fathers voice. "You sentence this one" Atemu looked down to the small child. Crying before him.  
"What is the charge?"  
"Obstructing the Carriage of Min'ta," the guard replied, pointing to the fat official.  
"Is that all" Atemu asked shocked  
"Atemu, sentence him"  
"To what father? He might have just tripped, it was probably an accident." Atemu looked to his father. And saw the great displeasure in his eyes. And the anger.  
"Atemu my son…. you disappoint me. Death, with the rest of the scum"  
"Father you can't. He's just a boy"  
"The Pharaoh has spoken, you would do well to remember that" With that his father rose and walked from the room, his concubines following him. Atemu held no illusion to what he would be doing the rest of the day. He looked to the boy, screaming. Pleading as he was dragged away. Atemu looked to the gods, asking for release from this. He had enough. Hi eyes locked with the sapphire blue of his only friend. Seth. He inclined his head, showing the priest he needed to talk, and then he strode from the Throne room and back to his chambers.

Atemu looked up when he heard a knock on the door, he nodded to his slave to let the knocker enter. He knew who it would be. In strode the high priest Seth, most of his form was hidden in the robes he had to wear, but if he did not have his head dress on, you would have seen his mousy brown hair, he body well shaped as all in Egypt was, the desert crafting the body. Seth came in and walked straight over to Atemu, he sat beside him. They were like brothers. So he knew he could tell Seth.  
"What is wrong my prince?"  
"I have had enough Seth, I can't do this anymore. I…I just wanted to say good-bye"  
"Good-bye? What do you mean?" Seth looked at him straight in the eye.  
"I'm leaving Seth. I have too." He lowered his crimson eyes; he did not want to leave his only friend. But he could not take this anymore. He had to see what his people were truly like. He told Seth as much. The priest knew he would not be able to dissuade his Prince.  
"Go were the gods tell you my prince. But I urge you to take care." Seth replied, placing a hand on the prince's shoulder.  
"I will Seth, now you had better go. I leave tonight. I don't want you drawn into my troubles" Atemu hurried the priest out of the room. Then turned to a wait the night.

Night soon came. Atemu had taken a long robe from his slave, so he could blend in. he left all behind, his crown, everything. The only thing to show him for who he was, was one his hair, which he hid in the hood, and two was the birthmark on his arm. It took form in the eye of Ra, it was said Every Pharaoh was graced with this. And to be true his father had one also. Though it had begun to fade of late. Perhaps Ra was abandoning him. Atemu followed his slave to the outer wall, and with his help got out of the palace grounds. He bid farewell to this loyal slave, he need time, so his slave would have to cover for him. Thus it was the Prince of Egypt stole into the dead of night to escape his fate.  
He travelled the dark streets, everyone long since taken to their homes. He looked through windows to see his people starving, babies crying for the food that was just not there. He found a small ally, and awaited the dawn of Ra. He found himself wondering if this was right. If the people were like his father said, cruel backstabbing assassins, which deserved their place. He needed to know. All too soon the streets became alive with the sound of people as dawn broke the horizon. This prince dusted himself off and began to mingle. He saw the people walk desolate, their spirits beaten so low, that is resided below the sand on which he now walked. They shuffled here and there. Looking for any food. As soon as a car vender opened with some bread, he was nearly knocked to the floor by the stampede of people rushing to buy it. He saw a small girl buy some food, and then a big fellow grabbed her taking the bread from the starving child. Atemu would not stand for this. He rushed forward, knocking the man to the ground, and retrieving the bread gave it to the child. She cowered behind him as shadows loomed. The man had not been alone. He gasped when he felt the searing pain in his right arm. He looked to see a man holding a blood stained Knife. His blood. They were going to kill him. It was a fine mess he had gotten himself into. He felt the blood flowing down his arm. The man stepped forward to strike. But then a blur of ebony and red blocked his view.  
"Stop now K'van" he watched as the man scowled and stopped.  
"And what you going to do runt?"  
" I might not do anything, but my grandfather would. Now leave, you should be tending to the camels anyway." This little one spoke with defiance. But the prince as still locked on the hair so like his own. The man growled at the small on, face close.  
"Very well Yugi, but your grandfather can not protect you forever, you will pay for this"  
"Until then, get back to your work"  
The man sheathed his blade and stomped off, the others in tow. The small one Yugi looked to Atemu.  
"Are you ok?" Atemu gasped at the boy, it was like looking at a pure innocent version of himself. The only things different were he was missing he lightning streaks in his hair, and his eyes were amethyst not crimson.  
"Yes Thank you little one"  
"My names Yugi…oh you're bleeding" the last was a gasp as the boy took Atemu's arm in his gentle hands. Examining the wound.  
"It's deep, we had better clean it up, come on. Follow me" Yugi lead the way, dragging Atemu along with him.

They walked for a while until they were on the outer rim of the city; there was a small home, fences all around. Here and there were random poles. To some of them Camels were securely tied. The lounged on the floor, grunting now and then.  
"What is this?"  
"This is were the caravan leaves for the next town, my grandfather is a trader, he looks after the Camels. The men you saw lead the caravan here and back. Were just the hired carriers, everyone uses my grandfathers camels as they are the strongest."  
" I see"  
Yugi lead him into the cool home. And sat him on a chair. It was modestly furnished, the Statues of gods here and there. Most of them were dominated by Horus. Yugi came back with a clean cloth and some water. Also a pot of ointment. He rolled up the robe and began to clean it. Atemu was too busy looking around to notice his birthmark was exposed. Yugi saw it and looked to the boy before him, this was the mark of the Pharaohs. He cleaned and bandaged the wound. Then rose.  
"You must be hot in that, why not take it of, I'll get you something to eat and drink."  
Atemu again took off the robe without thinking, exposing the tri-coloured hair. But the gasp from Yugi roused him and he swore at himself. How could he be lulled into such and easy sense of security, so much so that he had shown himself.  
"Wow, you have hair like mine" well that was not what Atemu had expected, he was expecting " you're the prince" but he did not know that Yugi had never seen him, not many had in truth, Yugi had seen the Pharaoh, seasons ago. So Atemu was safe for now.  
"Yeah, weird huh?"  
"So what's your name" Yugi asked placing some fruit and bread before Atemu, also with a cup of water. He thought for a moment, he could not give his true name.  
"My names…. Yami"  
"Well it's nice to meet you Yami, what were you doing in town?"  
"Um, I was, escaping the palace, I was a slave, and was badly treated."  
"Oh" Yugi looked sad at this " well you can stay here for as long as you like, but I think we had better hide your hair when you're out and about. It pretty hard to miss. If the see me it no bother. I am well known by the palace guards. So they won't bother me" Yugi turned and came back with a long piece of cloth, h wound it round Yami's head like a turban, hiding the hair.  
"There, that will do"  
Atemu, now Yami sat with this young boy, enjoying his company. He decided he would take the boys offer and stay, when the boy's grandfather had come home; he was glade that Yugi had found another friend. As night came they retired to Yugi's room. The boy had made Yami another cot so he could sleep. And Yami had his first restful sleep, not worrying about what tomorrow would bring for a long time.

The Pharaoh walked to his sons room, he was going to have words with that boy he pushed open the doors wide, not caring if the boy was asleep, but found. That the Prince of Egypt was not where he should be.  
"ROUSE THE GUARD, THE PRINCE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

KITG; well another story to add to the collection

Yami: hey I ran away and found Yugi YAY

KITG: calm down

Yami: Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, Yugi (jumps around with Yugi in his arms)

Yugi: Yami, can you put me down now…I feel sick.

KITG: uh oh……..read and review please.


	2. child of Baset

KITG: Well, here we go again. Just to let you all know. I won't be updateing as much as I used to, I got a job (cries) so I actually need to sleep. But I will try to do a chapter when I can on my days off, so one or more stories will be updated each week.

Yami: (cries and glomps kitg) I'll miss you.

KITG: there, there Yami. I'll still be about. Looks have some of my Turkish delight Cadbury bar.

Yami: (munches chocolate)

(Yugi/Ryou/Bakura/marik/malik sees Yami eating chocolate and they are not)

Yugi/Ryou/Bakura/marik/malik: PHARAOH PILE! (They all jump on Yami)

Yami: GAH!

(KITG watches as a fight for the chocolate beings, turns to Yami Seirei as she walks up)

KITG: hi there Hikari

Yami seirei: Hi my Yami. What's going on (ducks as Bakura goes flying pas to hit the wall)

KITG: they're fighting over a bit of chocolate I gave Yami.

Yami seirei: Ah

(KITG and Yami seirei munch on chocolate and watch the fight.)

KITG/Yami seirei: Ow! Yugi? for shame. Poor Yami

Yami: et tu Hikari?

Chapter 2, child of Baset

Yugi awoke before Yami; he smiled seeing the teen curled up on the cot. He looked at peace, a smile gracing his lips. Yugi decided to let him sleep, he seemed afraid of what would happen if people from the palace fond him. Yugi stretched, trying to stifle the Yami that reached his lips. He walked out of his room into the main area. Yugi grandfather was already at the table, he smiled to the young one and rose to get him something to eat, but Yugi with a wave of his hand told him to continue eating and that he would grab his own.  
He grabbed some bread and some dried meat. He returned to the table then poured himself some water. He began to eat the slightly salted meat.  
"Where's your new friend Yugi?" he grandfather asked in a kind voice.  
"He's still asleep. Thought I would leave him, he seemed so tired yesterday." He replied between mouthfuls of meat.  
"Ok. Yugi I need you to get the camels ready. The caravan will be leaving today. So they need to be harnessed and ready when the regent comes to load them up." He said with a smile  
"The regent, wow. That must have got s some money Grandpa." Yugi's amethyst eyes going even bigger. The regent was a wealthy and respected man. He would pay well for the use of the camels.  
"Yes now can you do that for me my boy?"  
"Of course grandpa, I'll do it now." Yugi rose and left the house into the pre-dawn light. The air felt heavy, as if a storm was brewing. He walked to the camels. They grunted in greeting, they would never harm Yugi, or get moody with him. They accepted the grandfather; those some of them could become stubborn with him. Anyone else they tended to bite, especially K'van.  
He went about his business; he watered them, fed them. And harnessed them in no time, talking to each one in turn. Ra had risen above the horizon, making Yugi appear to glow in his rays. A friend of Yugi's walked up seeing the small one harnessing the camels. This youth was tall and strong, blond hair glowing like gold in the light of Ra.  
"Morning Yug. Caravan leaving today?" the blonde asked.  
"Morning Jou, yeah the regent hired us." Yugi replied turning to his friend.  
"Hey Yug, You erd the news?" Jou asked almost jumping with glee.  
"What?"  
" The prince Atemu has been kidnapped, at first they thought the Pharaoh was over reacting, just cause he wasn't in his room, but they can't find him"  
"Really? I hope he's ok" something in the back of Yugi's mind tugged at him, demanding his attention. Something he had seen recently. But he ignored it.  
"Well Yug, I gotta go, see Ya later." Jou turned waving ran back to his home. Yugi waved and went back to the camels.

Yami opened his eyes, and bolted upright when he didn't recognise the room. His mind still fogged with sleep. But as he awoke fully he remembered the boy, looking to the cot he saw it empty. Wondering where he could be he rose and walked into the other room, he saw the old man from last night look up and smile at him.  
"Hello my boy. How are you feeling?"  
"Fine thank you sir" he was about to continue when his stomach growled loudly, he blushed looking at the man, but he just laughed.  
" And you would seem to be hungry. Sit down Yami, I'll get you something" the old man rose with grace that he should not possess for one his age, he brought the same food Yugi had feasted upon.  
"Sir, where is Yugi?" Yami asked as he ate.  
"He's tending the camels" (A/N so nearly put "tended the sheep" there, geeze 00) the man replied.  
"Ah, is the caravan leaving sir?"  
"Please Yami, call me grandpa. And yes the caravan is leaving, we have been hired by the Regent" Yami nearly chocked on the bread, the Regent! He would recognise Yami at a glance.  
"Are you ok there my boy?" The elder asked patting Yami on the back. He nearly reverted to Pharaoh Atemu, about to shout at not touching him. But he caught himself.  
" Yes I'm ok thank you Grandpa."  
"Good. Come, lets go see if Yugi has finished."  
They rose and walked out into the now blazing light. Yugi was just walking back up, behind his you could see all the camels, rugs upon their backs, and wooden racks to hold the baggage.  
"They're all ready Grandpa. Good morning Yami" Yugi smiled at Yami, Yami returned it, but the fear of the regent still at the front of his mind. Yugi must have seen something in his eyes, as he put his head to one side in question. But didn't bother Yami,  
"Hey grandpa. They're saying that prince Atemu has been kidnapped." Yami jerked, thought in truth what did he expect his father would do when he found him gone?  
"Really, we had best be careful Yugi. I think it best is you hide your hair today."  
"But why grandpa?"  
"Well the fact is you look a lot like Atemu. He has the same hair as you."  
"But I'll be alright. The guards all know me don't worry." Just then something clicked in Yugi's head, the thing that had demanded attention before, practically screamed in his ear. He glanced to Yami beside him. Same hair hidden under his turban, and didn't he have the mark of Ra on his arm? But how could he be Atemu? Why was he running? Obviously he didn't want to talk about it, and the kind soul Yugi is, he would not press Yami, would let the Prince tell him in his own time.  
"Ok Yugi, why don't you and Yami go off to play? Actually Yugi you had better go to the temple of Baset. You know shell get angry if you don't visit her." the old man smiled. Turning back into the home.  
"Come on Yami lets go."

The two walked through the town. It was a mass of activity and whispers. About the missing prince. At on point some one grabbed Yugi, shocking Yami to stand before the attacker, no one would hurt Yugi. The attacker called to the Guards and Yami panicked.  
" What is it peasant."  
"I have found the prince my lord." The guard came up to Yugi, Yugi bowed to the guard in humble submission.  
"Fool" the guard backhanded the peasant "This is not the prince" he turned back to Yugi " you should not be walking about boy"  
" Forgive me my lord. My cousin and me were going to the temple of Baset. I did not mean to cause any trouble" Yugi replied bowing even lower, Yami hated to see him like that.  
"I know Yugi, but if the captain sees you, you know he does not like how you resemble the prince, he will hurt you, you know this. He may kill you this time for treason. For trying to replace the prince or something"  
"I know Honda, but I'll be ok. You don't have to worry."  
"Well be off with you" The guard Yugi had called Honda turned and continued the search for the prince, little did ne know how close he was.

The two boys continued on, the Temple of Baset no clear before them. It's gold surface glittering in the sun. The two huge lions guarding the entrance. Above the entrance was a statue of the cat goddess, a body of a beautiful woman, with the head of a cat.  
"Yugi? What did that man mean about the Captain of the guard?" Yugi sighed before responding.  
"The captain does not like me. I never knew it was because I looked like Prince Atemu. Honda must have assumed I knew. The captain enjoys beating me when he finds me. Honda tried to help me once. He got into a lot of trouble for it. So I told him to treat me like the others do when the captain is around. If he isn't there. The guards are all kind to me. But they have to join in the beating when the captain comes"  
"Yugi, that's awful. You shouldn't have to take that," Yami gasped.  
"Why? I am a lowly peasant. Yes we run the caravan, but we have as few rights as the rest. We starve like the rest. So why should I be treated any different?" Yugi asked sincerely.  
" Think how the Pharaoh treats people is wrong, you should not have to suffer as you do Yugi, not you." Yami looked at him with caring eyes, the crimson, normally filled with sorrow and anger held something alien to them now, and Yugi could not place it. He just smiled taking Yami's hand.  
" Come on, we had better go in"  
The temple was nearly empty except for the priests and some children…and about 60 cats….other wise it was empty. Kids were stroking some, but were shunned by others with a hiss and quick scratch, all this stopped however when Yugi walked in, all cats in the room turned to look at him, and with a collective meow. All 59 ran at him. Yami looked on shocked, one moment he had the boy Yugi standing beside him. The next was a mass of meowing fur where he used to be.  
"Yugi!"  
"Don't worry my boy, he'll be fine in a moment" Said an old priest as he walked to stand beside Yami. The priest smiled as the sound of giggling reach both their ears.  
"Does this always happen?" Yami asked Eyes still locked on Yugi the cat ball.  
"Pretty much. Yugi is a child of Baset, she has marked him as her own, that is plain b how the cats love him." The priest was interrupted by a loud warning hiss from the most beautiful black Cat Yami had ever seen. It had gold bracelets round its neck; also it had three gold rings through its right ear. Immediately as if all the other cats had been struck by lightning they jumped off Yugi. The boy sat up, hair all a mess but smiling. He sat up and looked to the black cat.  
"Hello their Baset. Miss me?" the cat walked up with regal grace. Yami stood shocked. Was this the Baset? The cat jumped into Yugi's lap Placing it's front paws and Yugi's chest so she could rub his face, her purring so loud you'd think she would shake apart. The Priest seemed to see Yami's look.  
"Yugi found her 3 years ago in the street as a kitten. He fed her back to health and brought her here. He named her Baset. He said it seemed fitting to which I agree. She soon asserted herself as the top cat. I think this is the Vessel Baset uses to look at her people. And if that is true. She is extremely fond of Yugi." the priest turned to Yugi who was getting up, Baset having stretched herself over his shoulders and rubbing her face against his. "It's good to see you Yugi. You have been gone to long, Baset was sulking" Baset gave a low meow.  
"I'm sorry Baset." He rubbed her ear to placate her. "Its good to see you also Atamar. You are well I hope?"  
"Yes my boy, Baset keeps an eye one me." He smiled. "Make yourself at home my boy, you are always welcome here child of Baset" with that he turned leaving Yugi sticking his tongue out.  
"I hate it when he does that. I'm not important. As if the great goddess Baset would waster her time on me, she has more important this to worry about." Yami laughed at the boy's antics but his heart fell at how the boy thought so little of himself.  
"I am sure the priest is right" (after all you are like an angel of Ra) he stopped at that thought. Where had that come from?  
"Yami, not you too." The boy smiled leading them to some cousins to sit. A nudge on his face reminded him he had forgot to introduce Yami to Baset. He looked around; making sure no one was around. It was time he tested his theory.  
"Baset, meet my good friend Atemu"

KITG: hope you guys like this one so far. Well have to go. Will try to write children of the night now. Ja ne

Yami: EEEEEEP YUGI KNOWS ME!

Yugi: come on Atemu, wasn't that hard.

Yami: I AM THE KING OF GAMES, MY DISGUISE WAS FLAWLESS

Yugi: well prince of games….I just nicked your crown (runs of with crown of Ra)

Yami: GIVE THAT BACK

Yami seirei: KITG really must stop giving them chocolate. Oh dear. Read and review for her please guys.


End file.
